Introduction to the Political Community
Are you new to the BadBunny community and wonder where some of the political streamers she interacts with stand? Well here is a short primer to help you. Some of the Players and where they stand BadBunny is a socialism-curious socdem Hasan is a very special type of socialist he basically thinks you need to do social democracy and then sit on that until people, on their own as a grassroots movement, demand further moves to the left. The role of a socialist is to help the socdems win and try to educate the masses, not to directly push This causes the seeming contradiction of someone with somewhat moderate policy preferences sometimes talking like a hardcore leftist. Mike is basically a demsoc as defined above and by the jacobin dude, https://clips.twitch.tv/DelightfulRealYamPoooound All 3 are natural allies What that means One " tldr: Social Democrats used to want to go all the way to full socialism but then a split happened, it turns out once you drop enough delicious socdem reforms on capitalism you get to a point where you begin to harm those fat fat capitalists you tax to fund your glorious social democracy. At this point you have three choices 1) begin to transfer power directly away from the capitalist class, since you can't just keep relying on them to fund your socdem state 2) Pull back to some sort of equilibrium we're they you are pro-business so they can grow but keep taxing them to fund the socdem state 3) Dismantle the socdem state" Two "Democratic Socialists are technically any non-authoritarian socialists but are, in modern times, basically the type 1 ex socdems type 2 are what you'd call a socdem in modern usage Is Social Democracy a means or an end? This is the key distinction In a highly NOT SOCDEM society, like the US, they're basically the same But are defined by this future choice This long term vision" Three ''' A consequence of being in camp 1 is the realization that this eventual point in the future is coming so you need to build alternative forms of political power, so a big difference in practice is the rhetoric a demsoc will be very adversarial since they're prepping for a future confrontation. A modern socdem will appeal to how it's better for all of us to build up the welfare state, since they're looking at a future equilibrium But the key to understanding why socdem and demsocs seem to overlap so much is to realize this split in socia democrats and what you do when you reach THE BREAKING POINT of the welfare state '''Four so tldr of the tldr: the demsocs are futher left, socdems used to be real socialists but they split and became the dominant demsocs of the modern time. The terms are often used interchangeably in the normie world For a better explanation see: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl3Ct26iX4g Five Usually socdems and demsocs work together since in the short and midterm they basically have the same goal the only difference is demsocs wanna do all this extra organizing on the side and the socdems wanna hyper focus on elections and policies Newbie socdems will not understand what makes a demsoc a demsoc cus they only look at electoral politics (by their nature as socdems) and barely see a difference Other Write the second section of your page here.